Talk:Steel Tigers
I'm sorry mate but you cannot mix gene-seeds together, the inquisition would have none of it, they would be counted as heretics. Also Space wolves don't pass their gene seed, the only second founding of theirs is the wolf brothers, and i don't know to much about it. this article has been labeled hertical :I'm gonna slap that with the Gene Seed of the Grey Knights and Honsou from Storm of Iron for ya. Two Canon sources (Honsou was a Pre-Heresy Marine who blended Imperial Fists and Iron Warrior DNA, and the Grey Knight's didn't come from nowhere). //--Run4urLife! 12:22, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: And this is Fifth Founding. Not Second. //--Run4urLife! 12:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::oh fine, have it your way if you must, i've never read that book anyway... ::::Will do. And sorry for sounding snarky there, was tired and fairly cranky at the time of posting it. Also, I didn't remove the contradiction Template myself, Vegas did. And you should give it a read, it's really quite good. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 14:01, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Nice page. Never did comment on this. KuHB1aM 01:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) I very much like the story of the Steel Tigers. How there powerful but not perfect. Flawed heros make for a much more interesting story!!! Not to mention that the quotes are things I can actually imagine a spacemarine saying! (doombringer99) Thanks! And to sign posts, just type four tildes (~~~~) or use the signature button in the editing toolbar. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:34, September 20, 2009 (UTC) kk thanks Doombringer99 20:51, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 So they suffer from the Blackrage and the curse of the Werekin, What would u put the percentage at? Because it seems there would be a pretty high chance with both of them together, even with the raven guard to temper them out. Doombringer99 22:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :I can imagine either conidtion being mutually exclusive due to the associated chemistry. I think every different gene-seed in the Chapter would have its own inclination towards whichever disease/affliction/whatever-ya-wanna-calls-it, rather than them all being equally likely to get either of them. Of course, this is just me speculating from an armchair, so yeah. --Solbur 00:35, September 21, 2009 (UTC) That does makes sence. thank you. Doombringer99 00:53, September 21, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :Most of the time, it's one or the other, but there are a handfull of examples of Werekin suffering the Black Rage. They had to be euthanised at the first opportunity because they were so dangerous. It says so in there somewhere. //--''Run4My Talk'' 05:58, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ok thank you Doombringer99 00:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 I wonder, did you get the wounds heal/scars fade identifacation idea from the Iron Warriors? Doombringer99 00:43, September 23, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 :I modified it from the tagline of a film. The Iron Warrior's mantra would be closer to "wounds heal, scars fade, but replace it with bionics anyway!" //--''Run4My Talk'' Haha ok thanks =] Doombringer99 06:03, September 23, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 I have a proposition to ask you Hellow, my name is Nickles 138 SUP. You have no idea how huge you talk page seems to me, anywho streight to buisness. I have just realized that I am terrible at making stories that include Chaos and Orks. I was wondering if you would like to help me on my wiki called Battle of Brair. It is abbout a Regement of Imerial Guard finding the motherload, and now all hell breaks loose. Chaos, Tau, Necrons, Tyranids, Orks, and the very Imperium are out to get them. Now, what I need is someone who could help me when it comes to writing about certian races. Now the bad news is that all of these races will be beaten, but I cant get that part of the story if I can't write the dark side of the story. So, will you assist me in writing this story? By the way how do you creat a Link, can't seam to figure that out. � Smiles Nickles 138 SUP 01:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Could I have this chapter be allies with my chapter, the Knights of Truth? Necronlord707 00:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I deem this page as NCF, your arguments about "blending gene-seed" having canon references is false. Honsou was made by Fabius Bile, as far as I'm aware of it, and Grey Knights are of Emperor unknown origins, GK is not blended from various chapter or if it is, it is not stated so. Also, Space Wolves successors (even if only partially) are not allowed and in addition Space Wolves geneseed would wreak these boys into lunatic, hairy mutants of Space Marines. Wolves's geneseed cannot be used to produce successors, in any way. --RemosPendragon (talk) 09:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I've found updates to things since I last logged in. These boys need a LOT of work. --//''Run4My Talk'' 05:10, August 3, 2014 (UTC)